ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamera
Patara is a character created by Nimbus.69. She is half Sayian, half Kern (half Kern due to the fact that a small group of Kerns escaped to Namek and eventually, the only one left alive was Patara's mother who left her child in the hand's of the grand elder). Personality Patara is extremely tomboyish and tough. She often teases her commrades (mostly Krillin) and can be very bratty at times. She delights in fighting and often mocks enemies while she brutally tortures them. She also swears at times and at one point, actually Chichi an "annoying hag". Despite her attitude, she has a soft side; this is mostly shown when around Gohan (she's pretty much in love with him) or when around children. She greatly loves flowers and eventually becomes a flower seller. She is also shown to be sensitive and, despite her taunting attitude, greatly cares about the fates of her allies. This is most notable when, after Trunks was killed by Cell, Patara was the first one to run over to him and desperatly tries to heal him, and when it doesn't work, begins to cry a little. By the Majinm Buu saga, she has left behind her brutal attitude and becomes much more optimistic, cheerful, and polite. Patara also shows an uncurable fear of the dark and is shown to love swimming. Apperance Patara has short messy black hair with messy bangs that goes to about her sholders and is alittle taller than Gohan. During the Namek to Ginyu saga, she wears a yellow robe thingy, a blue vest, and a purple belt. When the Frieza saga blows in, she wears armor the same as Fasha's only that it has a small pink skirt. For the entire Cell arc, she wears a dark blue knee lenght dress with long sleeves. For the entire Majin Buu arc, her hair is extermly long and tied back in a ponytail, wears a V-neck red knee legnthed dress and wears a white longsleeved shirt underneath under it. In GT, she wore a white tanktop, a blue skirt, a charm braclet with four different charms (a flower, a simple orb, a teddy, and a cross) and wore a small red scarf on her neck. In all of her apprences, she wears a red ribbion in her hair and has brown ugg boats. History Patara was born the age 754, making her roughly 3 years older than Gohan. She was born to a Kern woman and a Sayian who she was trained by. Her father later on is killed by Frieza and her mother is nearly killed by him. Before dying, she entrusted the five year old to the Namekian race, hoping they will take care of her. Growing up on Namek, Patara did not have any friends excluding Dende, and the elders disliked her due to her bratty attitude. She eventually becomes Dende's best friend and his love interest. Attack on Namek When Patara was eight years old, her village was attacked by Frieza and his men who were searching for the Dragon Balls. When Dodoaria tried to kill her and Dende, she is suddenly saved by Gohan and Krillin, who take the two to safety. At this point, she is very rude to them, claiming that she could easily of beaten Dodoria by herself with one fire slam (see Abilities). She goes with Dende to see the Grand Elder and gets her hidden potential awaken, making her stronger than even Gohan. She eventually joins the group in trying to find the Dragonballs. However, the Ginyu force causes a stop in their journey. She helps beat up Guldo, and fights Recoome after seeing him crack Gohan's neck in a fit of rage (she has a crush on Gohan by this point). Despite her best efforts, Recoome beats her to a pulp and doesnt stop until she's dead. Before he can kill her, Goku steps in and stops him. He gives her a Sensu bean and fights against Ginyu after he switches bodies with Goku. After beating him, she switches outfits and wears a female sayian armor for the rest of the Frieza saga. She also takes the job of watching Goku when he's healing in the chamber, often makin playfull faces at him. The battle against Frieza When Vegeta first fights Frieza, Patara can be seen cheering him on. When Frieza reached his second form, he attempted to stab Krillin with his horn, however, Patara pushed him and Dende out of the way, being stabbed with the horn herself. Luckily, Dende heals her just in time. After reaching his final form, Frieza murderes Dende, causing Patara to scream in sadness and blast the tyrant with extreme kai blasts. Later, Goku arrives, and Patara distracts Frieza while he charges the Spirit Bomb. However, when it seems like Frieza is dead, he comes back and kills Krillin, causing Goku to go Super Sayian. Not long after, she follows Gohan when he stalls Frieza before Namek explodes. During this time, Frieza launches a death beam at Gohan, but Patara takes the blow for him, leaving her almost dead. This causes Gohan to snap and attack Frieza with a Super Masenko. However, Frieza blocks it and almost kills Gohan. Later, she and the others are teleported to earth, where she dies under a flower tree from her wounds. A few months later, she is wished back with the Namekian Dragon Balls. The grand elder decides it would be better for her to stay on Earth, seeing how she could be more fit in with her kind. She gives a heart felt goodbye to Dende and tells him that no matter how far apart they are, they'll always best friends and that she'll never forget about him for all time. She the lives with Gohan until the Androids come. Frieza returns! Two years later, at age ten, Patara and Gohan go to fight Frieza, but he is killed by Future Trunks (who Patara thinks is "cute"). Later, Goku lands back on earth, and after hearing about the androids, trains for three years. At some point during this time, she goes super sayian for the first time. The androids At age thirteen, she helps the team fight against the Androids. She first thinks that androids 19 and 20 are Russians ("Oh my goodness, there Russians, aren't they?!"). While Goku is fighting 19, Patara cheerfully cheers him on. The same happens with Vegeta. When Gero escapes, she and the others go to look for him. In a short amount of time, Future Trunks comes back from the future, and the two develop a sweet brother-and-sister sort of relationship. After androids 17, 18, and 16 are awaken, she attempts to fight against 16, but he refuses to lay a finger on her, due to his peaceful nature, and Patara calls him a coward. Later, in order to prevent 18 from killing Trunks, she cuts her hair with a dagger, causing 18 to snap and nearly murder the young Sayian. Despite her best efforts, Patara is almost killed by 18, but is sparred due to 16 telling her to stop, leaving Patara surprsied at his protection of her. Later, she is given a senzu bean and successfully recovers. The new threat, Cell After recovering, Patara helps Goku move to Master Roshi's island. During the trip, Patara uses the prayer ability for the first time in the series and telepathicly contacts Goku through it, telling him that she and the others are all ok, something that relives him. Later, she investigates the case of the second time machine and discovers a creppy old shell that belongs to a strange creature. After some investigation, she finds out it belongs to Cell, a new enemy who absorbes others for power. She goes with Krillin and Trunks to destroy Gero's lab and the present timeline Cell with it. Later, she goes to Master Roshi's island and stays the night there. When the androids find them, Piccolo asks her to come with her to hep fight 17, seeing how she could be useful in healing him (she learned how to heal others, but only ones with pure hearts, and Piccolo happens to have one ^-^). After Cell blasts Piccolo into the ocean and almost kills him, Patara tearfully attacks him in a fit of sadness and rage, though she is blasted threw the stomach and is almost killed (something Trunks is able to sense in the time chamber). She eats a sensu bean and later recovers. The cell games Upon hearing about the Cell games in ten days, Patara goes into the time chamber with Trunks (she was to scared to go it alone). During Gohan's eleven birthday, the two go out to look at the night sky together, when Patara suddently kisses him, saying that it's her present to him. Ten days later, Patara goes to the Cell games to fight Cell. At one point, Cell poops out eight cell juniors and tells them to attack the Z-fighters in order to get Gohan angry. She is almost killed by the monsters, but is saved at the last second by Gohan, who is now Super Sayian two. She then cheers him on for the rest of the battle. Later, Goku sacrifices himself to save earth. But while the fighters are mourning his death, Cell suddently reappears and kills Trunks. Patara is the very first person to run over to him and desperatly tries to heal him, and when that doesn't work, begins to cry a little. After Gohan's left arm is broken by Cell, she attempts to heal it, but is shot by Cell before she can even touch him. Patara is later wished back to life, and says a heartfelt goodbye to Trunks. Life returns to normal after that point. Majin buu Arc Seven years later, at the age of 21, Patara's apparence and personality has greatly changed. Her hair is much longer and is tied back into a ponytail down to her bottom, her personaility is that of a sweet, cheerful, otimistic girl and she is now a flower seller. She is also very close to younger children, most notably Trunks and Goten. She also had learned how to go Super Sayian two at some point. We first met her in her adult apprence at the world tournament, selling flowers. She laughs Gohan for wearing his "stupid Sayiaman outfit" and is surprised when Goku suddently appears. After pigging herself down with the other Sayians, she is matched up against Spoopavitch in the third match. despite her very best efforts, Spoopavitch nearly kills her and is about to but his commrade (forgot his name) told him to stop. She later eats a sensu bean and recovers. After Gohan is attacked by Spoopavitch and the other dude (I forgot his name) she goes to fight Buu. Inside Babbidi's space ship, she fights Pui Pui and brutally beats him to a pulp and kills him with a blast straight threw the heart, leaving him in a bloody mess(she still has the Sayian fighting spirit). When Vegeta is being possessed by Babbidi, she tries her best to console him and get through to him, although this fails and she gets blasted away. After reganing conciousness, she fights Majin buu, only to be nearly killed by him. Before he can kill her, Majin Vegeta stops the pink piece of crap from murdering her (during the seven years of peace, the two grew very close). He takes her to Piccolo to recover and she escapes with Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks when Vegeta explodes to stop the stupid blob. She is beyond shocked upon hearing of Gohan and Vegeta's deaths, but what was really killing her was being able to do nothing but just stand and cry. After this, she begins having nightmares of their murders. The fusion plan After Goku goes back to underworld, Patara agrees to help train the boys to fuse. This is the only time Patara is rough to them, as she doesnt let them have any breaks at all and keeps them going. At one point, she punches Trunks in the face when he was taking a break, telling him to stop being lazy and do something for once. After the two boys finally fuse together to make Gotenks and go to fight Buu without being Super Sayians, she is actually seen being concerned for the two, and when Gotenks comes back, she slaps him in the face. Eventually, she joins the two in the Time Chamber and keeps them on track. While in the time chamber, she begins having horrid nightmares of Vegeta's death and how she wasn't able to save anyone in the past, including Dende, the nameks, Future Trunks, and others. When Super Buu comes in with Piccolo, she watches the fight. After Super Buu reforms at one point, the first thing does is attack Patara for unknown reasons we find out later. This causes Gotenks to lash out at Buu, showing that he does care for her. Later, she is aborbed by Super Buu, however, she shields herself just like Vegito did. Not to long later, she mets up Vegeta and Goku inside of Buu's body and helps them through the overall misadventures in Buu's body. Summoning the Dragon's Pearl Not to long after she escapes Buu's body with the others, Buu destroys earth. Goku manages to save her, Vegeta, Dende, Bee, and Mr.Satan, but leaves the boys and Piccolo behind. While they are the Kai's planet, Kibbito Kai explains the Kern race and how, after Majin Buu was sealed away, the Kais had created a pearl called the Dragon's pearl, which could seal away Majin Buu again should he be released. Patara them remebers that her mother had told her about the Kern race and how she was one of them. This also explains why Buu had targeted her as a major threat. Patara then runs away to a prayer area to try to summon the Pearl. However, because she was a half breed, she would have to give up her life force to summon the pearl, which woukld count as a natural cause of death, something a person cant be wished back from. Despite this, she sat in the sanctuary and prayed and prayed. A little while later, Vegeta finds her praying and asks what shes doing. She doesn't answer, but instead puts her head up and smiles at him. Despite this touching reunion, Kid buu appears out of nowhere and stabs her threw the torso. Though she was in extreme pain, she put her hands back together and still prayed. When Vegeta rushed to help her, Buu threaned to blast her. The litte demon then shakes her around, causing her to cough blood. With the last of her strengh, she gives up the little bit of her life force left and successfully summons the pearl, and then dies from the natural cause. Smiling, Buu blasts her, causing her ribbion to unravel and let her hair down. However, in the explosion, a pendent she wore disconnects from her neck and disinagrates, but the little jewel on it is revelaed to be the pearl. It bounces down a flight of stairs and lands in the water. Patara then falls into Vegeta's arms, cold and dead. This causes Vegeta to snap and attack Buu, although Goku comes in and helps out. While Goku is charging the spririt bomb, when Vegeta tried to attack Buu, Buu uses Patara's corspe as a shield, threw it at Vegeta, then attacked both of them. Later, when Buu was being killed by the Spirit Bomb, the Dragon's pearl appered and sealed him away for all time. After mourning the loss of the last Kern, Goku puts her corspe in the middle of a lake in the forest, a place where she said she wanted to be placed when she died. Patara last appears when Vegeta sees her ghost walking in a meadow picking flowers. Dragonball GT Black star/Baby saga Due to her brutal death, Patara doesn't appear for most of GT. However, there are many refrences to her, most notably the Z-fighters wearing red ribbions on their arms. Patara's most notable act in the Baby saga is calling out to Vegeta while he was possessed by Baby and managed to get threw to him. She does the same with the other Z-fighters. Goku also mentoins Pan reminds him of Patara. Super 17 saga Patara decided to come back to earth for a day and enjoy her time with her old friends. However, there time is interrupted when the hole to hell opens and all the enemies come out. She is often seen beating up many old enemies, most notable Cell. She also mets her father again, and tearfully embraces him. The two fight side by side togeteher and help to destroy many enemies. However, her father dies during the fight against Super 17, and Patara is beaten. Super 17 then fires a death beam at Patara, but Trunks pushes her out of the way, which kills him. Enranged, shocked, and griefed over his death, Patara looks at the full moon (did i mentoin there on another planet???) and turns golden great ape (and did i also mentoin that she some how has a tail?). She procedes to become uncontrollable and nearly destroys the planrt. However, after seeing Super 17 laughing over Trunk's death, Patara comes back to her seneses and goes Super Sayian four. She blindly attacks Super 17, but has somewhat of a hard time. She and Goku team up and the two successfully defeat him. Before heading back to otherworld, she tearfully hugs Trunk's body. She says goodbye to her old friends and makes Goku promise her that he'll wish back everyone killed, espically Trunks, since she blames herself for his death. With the ghost of her father holding her hand, Patara walks away and disappears, leaving behind a trail of flowers. Shadow Dragon Saga Patara plays a rather small role in the Shadow Dragon Saga. Her biggest part is once again calling out to Vegeta when he had gone Golden Great Ape and she, along with Trunks, were both abe to console him. She also appears as a ghost comforting Pan after Goku left with Shenron. She lastly appears in a few flash backs (her death by Majin Buu). Movie apperances *'Lord Slug: '''Fights against slug but gets beaten. *'Cooler's revenge': Attempts to help Goku, but almost gets killed by Cooler. Saved by Piccolo. *'Super Android 13!:' Helps Trunks kill 15, but is nearly murdered by 13. *'Broly, TLSS:' Patara and the others are enjoying there time at a picknick, but a space ship lands on earth with a man named Paragus coming out of it. Paragus says he is a Sayian and that he has made a new Planet Vegeta, and they head off. While on the planet, Patara and Trunks accidentlay kiss each other in front of Goku and Broly, much to their embarrasment. During the fight with Broly, Broly used Patara's unconcious body as a human shield on Trunks, knowing about their care for each other. She and the others succesfully escape afterwards. *'Bojack Unbound:' Attends tournament and fights Bojack, but is badly beatened. *'Broly, second coming:' Helps find the Dragon Balls but fights Broly and is nearly killed. Once again, Patara's unconcious body is used a shield against both Trunks and Gohan. *'Fusion Reborn:' Helps kill a large amount of enemies, most notably Cell and Turles. *'Plan to Eradicate the Sayians:' She is a main target due to her heritage, fights Turtles, and is once AGAIN used as a human sheild on Vegeta (DAMSELL IN DISTRESS!!). Trunks' timeline In Trunks' timeline, Patara's apperence has greatly changed. She wears a purple shirt with cuffed sleeves (like Marron's drsess) a blue skirt, and dull purple shoes, and her hair is still tied in a ponytail, however, the ponytail is over her shoulder and goes down to her bottom. She is not as cheerful in this timeline and is always extremely concerened about the fate of her daughter and her husband Gohan. Despite this, she still believes that the androids will one day be defeated and that she and her family can live in a better world. When Gohan is killed by the androids, she becomes must noticably quieter and seems to always be depressed. She also grows a deep dislike towards Trunks, and believes it was his fault her husband died, although in the end she took off this grudge and sacrificed her life in order to save his. In this timeline, Patara and Gohan have married each other and have had a daughter named Clamenta. She does train at times, but is usually taking care of her one year old daughter. While on a break day, the androids attack an amusement park. She particpates in the battle, but when the androids destroy the park, she is knocked out. Gohan is not too worried about her, however, and knows that she's alive due to the fatct that she is stronger than him and couldn't be killed by "such a light little blast". She eventually recovers from a broken arm, but chooses not to fight because of the chances of her being killed. After her husband's death, Patara breaks down in tears and slams her fists on the ground. She goes into a deep depression and grows to hate Trunks, due to her believeing that it was his fault Gohan died. Three years later though, she stops the androids from killing Trunks by suddenly appearing out of nowhere and cutting 18's hair with a dagger (like she did in the android saga). Enranged, 18 attacks Patara, but while being killed by the androids, Patara telepathicaly contacts Trunks through a dream, telling him that she never truly hated him, says she's sorry he had to grow up in such a horrid world, and tells him to let Clamenta know she loves her. 18 then kills Patara by punching her threw the chest. Bulma eventutally finds Patara's body and burries it next to Gohan's grave. Trunks says, while speaking to present day Patara, that she was his care taker when he was little and that she was so friendly and cheery before Gohan was killed. Abilities *'Kamehameha''' *'Sense' *'Flight' *'Time Kamehameha': A version of the Kamehameha wave were both Patara and F.Trunks fire together. *'Fire Slam': A powerful kick with extreme fire energy addd into it. *'Shocking Slam': Same as fire slam, only with electricity power added to it, much faster. *'Heaven's light': Patara's version of healing, she can only heal people with pure hearts though. *'Kai palm: '''A palm strike with Kai energy added to it. *'Blazing beams': A beam from her palm with fire power added to it. *'Water Whip':...Isn't it obvious? A whip made of water -_- *'Patara's Dagger': Patara has a small dagger she keeps with her. Never used in battle, used twice, both times to save Trunks from 18. Magic Abilities Due to her Kern heritage, Patara can use a large amount of magic spells. *'Fire''' Patara shots fire out of her hands at enemies. *'Wind': throw her enemies around. *'Thunder': Can paralyz her enemies and casue them damage. *'Ice': Freeze enemies and injury them. *'Earth': Any sorta earth spell. *'Aether': Patara's ultimate magic spell. All her magic into one huge beam. EPICNESS. Other abilities *Patara has a retina, meaning she can see easily in the dark. This is due to her Kern heriatage. *She can fake her own death nearly perfectly. After faking her death, she can attack her opponet unexpectably. Used this ability on the Cell Juniors. *Her''' prayer ability''' has an amazing effect at times. It can telepathicly contact someone, very rarely heal someone, weaken some enemies, damage enemies, give the fighters luck, or simply have some random effect like grow flowers, cause rain to fall, or even cause trees to dance (O.O). *She can mimick over people's voices. *She can mimic other people's moves from watching them do it once. An exampe is the full-power death beam from watching Cell use it. Trivia *Patara was once planned to be Broly's daughter. However, Nimbus.69 changed this seeing how it would be impossible for Broly to have a girlfriend with his obsession with screaming "KAKAROT!!". *Patara was also planned to be Raditz's daughter, this was also changed. *In very early developments of Patara, she was planned to become Uub's wife...this changed because I relized the beyond huge age difference between them XD *Patara is shown to enjoy pizza and and pasta. *In the first Broly movie, it is shown she enjoys dancing and that she can't sleep without a teddy bear. *Also in the first Broly movie, she wears a white dress with a maroon bolero jacket. *She hates the dark. *Patara was once planned to be trained by Piccolo when she was older. Changed for some random reason. *The way she saves Trunks from 18 in the Android saga is the exact same way she saved him in the alternate timeline, although unlike Future Patara, Patara wasn't killed by 18. *Patara appered to have greatly respected Piccolo. She never called him mean names and, when he was nearly killed by Semi-perfect Cell, she broke out crying and attacked him with a large amount of magic spells. Piccolo also appeared to respect her, as when after she is killed by Buu, Piccolo sensed her energy fall immediatly and was seen extemely sad at her funeral. *Patara also shows a very close relationship to Trunks, both future and present. She forms a brother-and-sister relationship with Future Trunks, and has a mother-son relationship with kid Trunks. The two most notable signs of their care for each other is when Future Trunks was killed by Cell, Patara immediatly ran over to him and tried to heal him and begins crying when it failed. The second sign is when she goes Golden Great ape and eventually SS4 from watching Super 17 murder Trunks. *In a similar way to Trunks, Vegeta and Patara have a somewhat Father and daughter relationship, most notably in the Majin Buu Arc. Vegeta was one to watch Patara be brutally murdered and began crying from the shock, this being the first time Vegeta ever cried over someone. In GT, Patara had called out to Vegeta when he was possessed by Baby and got through to him, and she mentoins that she never blamed Vegeta for her death, saying it was inevitable, and that she was happy he was there for her to the very end. Vegeta lastly mentoins that it was Patara's loving and cheerful influence that got Vegeta to love his family. *Patara's character is fairly similar to Aeris from Final Fantasy. The two girls.. **Are both heroines in their story. **Are the last of their race (Kern and Cetra respectfully). **Are stabbed by the main anatagonists in their stories (Kid Buu and Sepiroth). **Where both praying to summon a holy object before being killed ( The Dragon's pearl and Holy). **Were both placed in a small pond in the forest as resting places. **Have similar personalites. **Are flower sellers. **Use magic as their main attacks. ***I admit, I somewhat based Patara's character of her... alot of her character xD *Patara's death is considered one of the most shocking momments in any anime series due to the overall atmosphere of it, the way Buu tortures her during it, and the way Vegeta reacts...if it were real :P *Patara's prayer ability was taken from Paula's pray ability from Earthbound and is fairly similar results from it, such as causing random effects, heal others, ECT. *Patara has been used as a shield five times. Once in the first Broly movie, Broly used her unconcious body as shield against Trunks. She was used again during the Cell Juniors, were one of the little demons used her against Super Sayian two Gohan, although Gohan managed to save her. She was used again in the second Broly movie against both Goten and Trunks. She was used once more in "The Plan to Eradicate the Sayians", where the main bad guy used her as a sheild against Vegeta, although Vegeta did not care and attacked him anyway, with Trunks saving her body in the end. Her dead crospe was lastly used by Kid Buu, who used it against Vegeta, threw it at him, and attacked them both. Quotes *''"Wow, those are some stupid dance posses"''- Ginyu force saga *''"So you're the Goku baldy and Gohan have been blabbing about"''-..Ginyu Force Saga *''"W-wish me back..okay?..Bye..Gohan..."-'' Frieza Saga *''"Dont forget Dende, no matter how far apart we are, we'll always be best friends''"- Frieza Saga *''"I dont see what the big deal is, I think he's kinda cute!"''- Trunks Saga *''"Oh my goodness, they're Russians, aren't they?!"''- Android Saga *''"Oh man, I just made the worst mistake of my life, didnt I?!"''- Android Saga *''"Do I have to go into the chamber alone? Im scared of being alone for so long!!"''- Cell game Saga *''"What the hell are those freaks?! They're creepy little blue versions of Cell!"- Cell game Saga *"Please dont die dude! We need you! Come on!! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!"- Cell game saga *"Gohan...I'll..I'll see you in other world soon..."''-Cell game Saga *''"Wow we were dead! AWESOME!"''-Cell game saga *''"Would you shut up?! We're having a touching momment!"''-Cell game Saga *''"You're really going to wear that stupid thing?! C'mon Gohan, you gotta be kidding!"''- Tornament Saga *''"Hey, you look alittle familiar. Have we met before?"''- Tornament Saga *''"Come on Vegeta! Break through this! YOU CAN DO IT!"- Majin Buu saga *"''Yes! He did it! Run fatty RUN!"- Fusion Saga *''"Sorry, I've been having nightmares about the past, how I was so helpless..."''- Fusion Saga *''"Im sorry guys...I have to go.."-'' Kid Buu Saga *"There...it's.....done..."- Kid Buu Saga *''"YOU! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU LET MY HUSBAND DIE?! YOU IDIOT!! HOW, HOW, TELL ME HOW IM SUPPOSE TO RAISE A ONE-YEAR OLD DAUGHTER ALONE!"''- History of Trunks *''"Im really sorry about this Trunks, But I need to do this! You're the only hope for this world...tell Clamenta I love her so much.."-'' History of Trunks *''"Hey Vegeta you in there? You remeber, me right? Im Patara...How can forget me? Meanie,"''- Baby Saga *"Come on Vegeta! You need to get through! You're not Baby's slave, your the proud Sayian King!"- Baby Saga *''"Trunks, Bulma, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Chichi..you need to stop this...you remeber me right?"-'' Baby Saga *''"Please you guys! Stop hurting Goku and Pan! They're your friends! Please!!"''- Baby Saga *''"There there Trunks..it's ok... its me, Patara, your friend..."''-Baby Saga *''"It's ok Vegeta. Im happy I was able to save earth, I didn't care about dying honestly. And it's not your fault I was killed, it was inevitable. I was just happy you were there for me to the end"''- Baby Saga *''"It's great to be back to life honestly!'' Being in Otherworld can get alittle boring..."- Super 17 Saga *''"D-dad...Dad is that you?!"''- Super 17 saga *"Cell...I remeber you...you took away my life at one point and my friend's life..."-Super 17 Saga *'No dad! Please don't go dad! If you die now, you'll fade away from existence! Please stay alive!"- ''Super 17 Saga *"NO! Please Trunks! Don't die! I don't want to lose you again! Please!"''- Super 17 saga *''"Trunks...Im so sorry I couldn't save you..I'll see you in Otherworld soon... bye guys..."''-Super 17 Saga Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Nimbus.69 Category:What If Category:Half Sayains Category:Super Saiyan Category:Character created by Nimbus.69 Category:Dragon ball z Category:Mother Category:Dragon ball AF